


To Steal a Sky

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: To Steal a Sky [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - HomeSky/WarSky, Byakuran 'Remembers' his Defeat, Byakuran taking Advantage, Intra-Sky Bonding, M/M, Mad Scientist Sho-chan, Male Pregnancy, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Sawada Tsunayoshi, Post-Anime, Pre-Canon, Sky Infatuation/Infection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: Byakuran remembers being defeated by Tsuna; he also remembers what he discovered about Tsuna's childhood, and decides to see if there's any way to make the other Skyhis.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OrionPax9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionPax9/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To Subordinate a Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549880) by [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare). 



> So. OrionPax9 asked about Byakuran and Tsuna in the comments on 'To Subordinate a Sky'. This is what that question spawned, and takes place in a universe at least half a step over from that of 'To Subordinate a Sky', though the underlying process - the subordinating of one Sky to the other is the same. This is just a slightly less Will obliterating version; it wouldn't have worked if not for Tsuna being at least somewhat willing and still Sealed.
> 
> Amusingly - I discovered this _after_ I had finished the draft of the first chapter - Kura is actually a _female_ Japanese name, meaning something like 'treasure'.

He hates Nami-chuu. Not that he could let words to that effect slip from his lips; Hibari-sama’s hearing was uncannily acute and the Disciplinary Committee Chairman _loved_ Nami-chuu. Saying he hated the school would be an excellent way to get himself bitten to death by the older boy, and he already came home from school injured more often than not. The Dame-Tsuna nickname had followed him, and that had made him fair-game for the older students; they liked his mother’s bentos. And it seemed to have made him fair-game to at least some of the teachers. Rather than help him when he struggled, they tormented him, and he was already starting to slip behind again despite his best efforts. He’d wanted so much for things to improve, but they weren’t.

The albino foreigner is a strange addition to his class - he didn't think anyone could actually have hair that was bone white and vivid purple eyes, and his looks have the girls fluttering around him - but a welcome one; something about Byakuran Gesso makes him feel safe. And Byakuran seemed to _see_ him. He’d certainly started to ‘act’ the gaijin after a single day of class, drawing the attention of the teachers who’d previously concentrated on tormenting him. And rather than letting the girls orbit around him, or being drawn into the popular cliques, he sat alone. Byakuran chose places near where he hid himself away from his bullies and ate quietly, sat in silence and diverted people away from his hiding places. With Byakuran acting up, he slowly started to slip off the radar of the more vicious of the teachers. The opportunity to try to humiliate a gaijin - not that they seem to succeed - gives them more pleasure than the ritual tormenting of their ‘Dame’-student. He's pathetically grateful for it.

Byakuran tempts him closer; offers him some of the marshmallows that the other teen was always eating. He shies away, but the albino keeps at it, like someone trying to coax a wild animal into eating from their hand and the quiet repetition of the action, the lack of repercussion, the continued protection has him sorely tempted. But rather than take one of the marshmallows, he choses to head for his least favourite hiding place; least favourite because if he had misjudged Hibari-sama’s mood he would get bitten to death by the Chairman for being on the roof. He swallowed and was less careful about getting up there than he normally was; chose a position that would give him _plenty_ of warning if anyone other than Byakuran followed him up there and _waited_.

He was rewarded, ten minutes later, by the Byakuran’s white-haired head popping around the door, a soft “Tsu-kun?” that made him want to wave to the taller teen, to attract his attention, but there was something that whispered in the back of his head, that made him wary. Instead he waited for Byakuran to take a seat - leant against the wall beside the rooftop’s door - and opened his bento. His mouth watered at the sight; even with the white-haired teen’s subtle interventions he lost his own more often than not, his mother’s cooking appealing to the bullies enough that they would risk even Hibari-sama’s tonfas to steal it. He’d gotten used to going without food at lunch.

But the other teen smiles and looks in his direction; it makes him shiver. He’d deliberately chosen a position that had left him out of the line of sight of the door, but Byakuran’s eyes had still tracked him. “Would you like something to eat, Tsu-kun?”

He hesitates, but the food looks good, and he _wants_ to trust the older teen. He slips down off his perch; he has to be careful, he’s clumsy, but if he moves slowly, and there’s no one sabotaging him he still has a little of the grace he had as a child. His voice is soft, a little rusty, but “Are you sure you want to share your lunch with ‘Dame’-Tsuna, Byakuran-san?” he wants, but perhaps he is the wild animal that the other teen had been treating him as. The first part of the answer is non-verbal; Byakuran nudges the bento towards him.

“I brought you Salisbury Steak, Tsu-kun.” He swallows at the thought that the other teen had been watching closely enough to know what his favourite food was. But hunger and kind treatment overcame the quiet voice that whispered to warn him, muffled with the layers of cotton wool that his mind had been wrapped in since his father’s last visit; he takes the food and ignores the sound of fluttering wings, and the flash of orange in the other teen’s purple eyes. It’s good food, and when he’s wolfed it down, Byakuran grins and offers him marshmallows for dessert. The treat is sweet; almost too sweet, like biting a Cloud made out of sugar, but the other teen is so pleased that he takes a second. And a third, and doesn’t move away as Byakuran shuffles closer.

“Thank you, ‘kura-kun.” The diminutive slips from his lips; a product of being well-fed, of the unseasonable warm sunshine, of feeling _safe_ , despite being in school.

“‘Kura-kun? I like it Tsu-kun.” He’s not sure why Byakuran’s kneeling in front of him, why the other teen’s eyes keep flashing orange. “You should keep calling me that.” The sound of fluttering wings is back again, and there’s a petal soft kiss brushed against his lips. “Please keep calling me that, Tsu-kun.” There’s more warmth seeping under his skin, and he licks his lips; the other teen tastes like the marshmallows they’ve been eating. “So tempting, Tsu-kun.” He licks his lips again, suddenly nervous; the quiet voice at the back of his mind screaming an incoherent warning. Byakuran’s lips were slanted across his again, this time harder, hungrier, nipping at his lower lip until his mouth opened to form a complaint and then there was a tongue pressing inside. He _should_ push away the other teen away; ‘Kura had just stolen his first kisses, but the liquid warmth invading his body made movement hard.

"So sweet Tsu-kun." He wants to protest the diminutive, but Byakuran's voice is syrupy sweet, and the heat under his skin makes him feel strange, wanted, _needed_. "I came here just for you Tsu-kun." The sentence makes no sense, but the taller boy has pulled him into his lap, has a hand threaded in his hair, presses another kiss on him, tangles their tongues together; ‘Kura’s eyes flash orange again, and he’s too hot, needs to strip of his uniform, cock hard and body feeling oddly hollow. The feeling makes him whimper, low in his throat. The white-haired teen’s other hand brushes gently over his aroused cock, sending more shocks of heat through his system."You shouldn't have been left alone the way you were. Can I keep you Tsu-kun?"

There's sparks dancing up and down his spine, and the white-haired teen’s hand twitches and presses more firmly and he gasps something that could, he supposed, be taken as a 'Yes' it's meant as an exclamation of pleasure, of delight at the unfamiliar sensation coursing through his veins, but Byakuran takes it as permission. The sound of fluttering wings is back, the world shimmering, something like a heat-haze forming behind ‘Kura. The hand in his hair drags his head back, exposing the smooth column of his neck, and then there were teeth against his throat; the dual sensations of pricking teeth and pleasure-pressure sent fire coursing through his veins. It made him pant, the fire at once achingly familiar and brand new, something he hadn’t felt since before his father’s last visit, but with a brand new edge that made him want to touch ‘Kura’s skin. It also made Byakuran's next comment sound entirely reasonable; like stripping his clothes off on the school roof and kneeling, elbows and knees supporting his weight, for the taller male is precisely what he should do. "Let me claim you, Tsu-kun. Then I can keep you safe.” The white haired teen watches as he assumes his chosen position, his eyes no longer flashing, but solid orange.

"So pretty Tsu-kun. This may feel a little bit uncomfortable but you want to be mine, don't you, sweetheart?" Something at the back of his mind protests, but the voice is still muffled, and he doesn’t _want_ to listen to it. Not with how good he’s feeling, the warmth that was keeping his body liquid. Cool slippery fingers press into his ass and he tries to relax; he's read BL manga and being the taller teen's uke isn't that high a price for feeling like this. Not with the heat pooling in his lower abdomen, and the care that ‘Kura’s taking with him. Each time the white-haired teen pushed him a little too fast, he eased back before he could protest, and there was warmth and heat sparking from those fingers as they twisted and stretched him open. The mangas had all suggested it would hurt at least to start with, that any Seme would be rough and take him almost dry - he had had fantasies since his first wet dream, but the fear of the potential pain and humiliation had kept the fantasies just that. Fantasies. The fingers had felt strange to start with, but with Byakuran's other hand stroking his cock, and the sparks of sensation shooting up his spine had made it feel good. Not painful at all.

"So good Tsuna. Hadn’t expected you to welcome this so easily.” The praise only adds to the heat coursing through his veins; he drops his head, panting, rocking back onto the fingers opening him up. “Your body knows how to do this sweetheart.” The fingers being withdrawn makes him whimper, even though they’re almost immediately replaced by the thick, blunt head of the other teen's cock. It presses into him so fast he can't tense up until it's past the part of his body that had been opened so carefully and into the depths of his body, forcing him the rest of the way open. It makes him gasp; it aches, and he could feel ‘Kura so deep inside him that it leaves him trembling.

"So good." There’s a soft kiss against the back of his neck, and the praise overrode the small amount of pain there had been from being taken so rapidly. ‘Kura’s hands came to rest on his hips, and pulled him back, forcing the last half-inch of his cock into his body as he relaxed. The rough fabric of Byakuran's school trousers pressed against the bare skin of his ass cheeks, and there was a sudden shadow, shaped like wings on the floor of the roof, blotting out the sun, but the heat still rolled beneath his skin - it didn't make sense, but the cock in his ass was moving, the friction turning him inside out.

"We're going to have so much fun, Tsu-kun. But first -" there's a surge of heat almost too hot to bear, thrusting into him along with the taller boy's cock, and the same part of his mind that had tried to protest _screams_ , but he ignores it. "- I have to get rid of that nasty cage your father locked you in." His hands flare with orange Flames, and the cock in his ass is still moving, still stimulating him so. "All _mine_." The heat kept surging, ‘Kura kept moving, kept thrusting, kept riding his ass like the Semes he’d fantasised about. Hands hot and tight, fingernails digging into the thin flesh over his hips, cutting bleeding half-moons that only served to wind the growing knot of tension still tighter. “Cum for me, Tsu-kun, show me you’re _mine_.” His body answers ‘Kura’s demand by splattering the roof of the school with his cum, his ass clamping down on the steel-hard intruder. ‘Kura thrusts once, twice more, working his body through his orgasm, extending it, and then there’s a gasp from the teen fucking him, the cock still working his ass pulsed a half-dozen times, and then there was scorchingly hot slick leaking from his body as ‘Kura softened and pulled out. He whimpered at the loss.

The taller teen pulls him back into his lap, ignoring the fluids leaking from his body and kissed him for several long moments, until his heart stopped racing."You need to get at least a little dressed, Tsu-kun. I don’t need to stay here now you’re mine, sweetheart, and nor do you. " The heat in his vein urges him to comply; he does, even though his pants are ruined from where they’d been used to cushion him from the rough surface of the roof. But ‘Kura just steals another kiss; the wings he can now see on the taller boy's back don't seem at all out of place; in fact his ‘Kura seems more like himself with them visible, fluttering in the light breeze. "You're rather a mess though; if I let you walk back into school like this, you’ll get bitten to death by that damn demon prefect. I think we better _fly_. And Reborn's response to the rumours about how you disappeared will be _so_ much fun." He steps into the white-haired teen's arms; it feels completely natural, and he's not sure the taller boy's murmured "Bed. Taking him again will be even better in a bed." is meant for his ears, more an accidentally vocalised reminder that ‘Kura was working to a plan. Not that he minded if the rest of the plan would feel _this_ good.


	2. Chapter 2

Flying with ‘Kura makes him want his own wings. He must have said that out loud - ‘Kura’s hearing was excellent - because there’s an amused giggle from the white-haired teen he’s wrapped in the arms of. “It’s rather an advanced skill, Tsu-kun, but as I got rid of that nasty cage, you _should_ be able to learn it.” ‘Kura sounds so confident that he’s confused; he’s Dame-Tsuna. He’s not good at anything - except perhaps being an uke for the teen that had him wrapped in his arms - and the idea of being taught _any_ skill that could be described as ‘advanced’ made him anxious.

They landed on one of several balconies of a large house, set back from the road, ‘Kura taking several steps before their forward motion stopped and the taller teen put him down. “You’re not naturally _Dame_ , Tsu-kun. Your father and grandfather did something to you - for really _stupid_ reasons - that stunted you. It would have been kinder to _starve_ you than what they did.” ‘Kura sounded so fierce, so protective over him that he was startled, wasn’t prepared for the white-haired teen to kiss him again. It was a deeper, more possessive kiss that the ones that had foregone ‘Kura taking him. “What _are_ you doing to me, Tsu-kun?” The last statement was definitely meant to be rhetorical, so quiet it was only the whispered echo from the voice at the back of his head that allowed him to catch them at all. There was an erect cock pressing against his belly, and the heat swelled in his veins again, made his slick ass feel hollow and the rest of his body needy.

“Bed, ‘Kura? You said you wanted a bed.” The white-haired teen made a low grumbling noise, but released him and turned, popping open the wide french doors to the balcony. Inside the room was an _enormous_ bed, big enough - or so it seemed - for eight or more; a tuft of red hair poking out of the mound of blankets at the head of the bed. That confuses him; why would - ‘Kura tugged him back against his body in response to his hesitation.

“That’s Sho-chan, Tsu-kun. He’s mine - ours. Our Sun.” Something uncurls in the back of his head, purring in pleasure, and there's an answering heat from the taller teen behind him, his new Seme. "He’s such a sweetheart, Tsu-kun, you’ll adore him, and he’ll love you to bits. I’ll introduce the two of you later - perhaps I’ll let him take you; you’d be very pretty beneath him - but _first_ I want you again. In that bed.” The idea of someone else taking him makes him twitch just a little bit, as does the idea of letting ‘Kura take him in front of someone else, but the heat in his veins suffocates both worries before they can do more than flirt with his mind; aided by ‘Kura kissing him again. "The only thing you have to worry about now is being mine, Tsu-kun. The only ones I’ll _ever_ let touch you are those that I name as _ours_. Our Guardians." The last two words are added by the soft voice in the back of his head. The heat he’s already beginning to associate with ‘Kura, curled around him with the other teen’s assurance. Guardians; Sun; the wings and the fire that had danced over his hands and in ‘Kura’s eyes. He was confused, but the heat was easier to deal with; the heat was ‘Kura’s and his ‘Kura was the solution to it.

The taller teen’s hands stroked him soothingly, easily unbuttoning his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders. “I’ll explain better later, I promise Tsu-kun.” There was warm breath on his neck, the touch of a tongue to his ear. “But for now, I want to have you again. You’ve gotten under my skin, Tsu-kun.” Clever hands unfastened his ruined pants, pushed them off his narrow hips; he hadn’t bothered with his boxers. “Get on the bed Tsu-kun, before I shove you to the ground and hurt you with my hunger.” His ’Kura wouldn't hurt him - the voice in the back of his head whispered ‘truth’ - and he’s almost tempted to tease his new Seme, to test his ‘Kura, but the pleading tone decides things for him. He _crawls_ up the bed towards the pillows. The quiet voice in the back of his head prompts him to make a show of it, to allow ‘Kura a glimpse of his hole, sore and still dripping the older teen’s cum; there’s a whimper from ‘Kura that makes the heat curling flare even hotter.

“You won’t hurt me, ‘Kura.” There’s more confidence in his voice than he feels, but the voice in the back of his head is almost shouting ‘TRUTH’ and ‘Kura strips himself with more speed than grace - it’s the first time he’s seen the other teen almost clumsy. ‘Kura’s wings vanish in a shivery liquid motion that makes him _want_ , even as he mourns the disappearance of ‘Kura’s crowning glory.

“I’m not a good boy, Tsu-kun.” He’s caged, ‘Kura-kun over him. “Don’t scream; Sho-chan needs his sleep. He’s been looking after me all by himself and I’m a _very_ needy Seme.” He gasps, a silent scream on his lips as ‘Kura’s cock, hard and hot, _ripped_ him open. It didn’t hurt, but it was so startling, so demanding, ‘Kura so deep in his body that it felt like the air had been punched out of his lungs. The redhead in the bed with them isn't awake, but he rolls close to the two of them, a result of their movements on the bed. It settles something in his gut to have the other tucked into his side. The sight makes ‘Kura grin, too, and brush a hand through the red mop of hair now resting against his shoulder. "You'll like Sho-chan, Tsu-kun. He knows just how cruel the world can be. But that's something for the two of you to talk about later. Clamp those lovely legs of yours together; I want you to _feel_ this. ." He complies, earning him an amused sound. “You’ll do whatever I tell you if it pleases me, won’t you Tsu-kun?”

Clamping his legs together makes his passage excruciatingly tight, makes ‘Kura feel _even_ bigger, makes _every_ tiny motion almost painful in it’s pleasure. The soft voice in the back of his head murmurs, tells him that yes, he’d do anything for ‘Kura, but ‘Kura didn’t break his things, would adore and worship him and keep him safe. He’s tired of being the butt of all the jokes, of the bullies, of pain. The next thrust comes a little too close to hurting and he yelps; that results in ‘Kura pulling out entirely and he whimpers; Sho-chan nuzzles against his neck, still asleep. “Shh, Tsu-kun. My fault sweetheart; until we find a Mist who fits with us, I'll have to remember to do this the hard way." He has no idea what the other is talking about, but then his legs are being nudged apart and slick, clever fingers filled the void created by ‘Kura pulling out of his ass. They curl, rubbing against something inside him and his cock - his tired, sated cock - struggles back erect again. They withdraw and return several more times, each time with more oil, oil that feels oddly warm, oddly soothing.

"If I _hurt_ you, Tsu-kun, and I’ve not told you it’s a punishment - and what that punishment is _for_ \- you need to _tell_ me, sweetheart.” There's something about the genuine concern in the white-haired teen's voice that makes him reach for his Seme and ‘Kura’s smile looks like he's half-dazed. The quiet voice crows victory and he reaches for the other teen.

"’Kay. Want you again, 'Kura." Purple eyes gain an orange tint and he squirms and clenches around the fingers that had returned to his ass again, his passage so slick he could hear it squelch; they crooked and rubbed against the place inside his ass that makes sparks dance up his spine. The white-haired teen falls on him, hungry and he feels the fire rise again. This time it comes from somewhere inside him and he _wants_ to give his 'Kura everything he needs. And taking him back into his own body isn't the only way to do that, but it is the fastest and he pushes away any anxieties about it hurting; his 'Kura has only been good to him, had stopped when he winced, done what he could to ease ‘Kura’s use of his body. The fire under his skin bends and the voice that's been mostly quiet for so long, that had tried to protest, and then had crowed victory, murmurs instructions on how best to look after _his_ 'Kura. Starting with how to relax, to make taking the other boy's cock easier. It helps; as does the instruction to tilt his hips. That makes every slow stroke in and out rub against his new favourite part of his body, and the fire curled around him, coaxing him into moving, into begging at how good it felt.

"All mine. Won't disappoint you or Sho-chan again." The murmur isn't really meant for him, he decides. His mind tucks it away, along with the orange fire and the wings, and instead turns back to trying to please his Seme, into looking after the white-haired teen, the first person to look at him and wanted _him_ despite his dameness. The little voice is stronger, more coherent and he follows its instructions, feeling his way into conscious control of the muscles surrounding 'Kura's cock. The fact that it feels good, that the way 'Kura's cock is sliding in and out of his body was erasing any ability to think again was just a bonus next to the way 'Kura had relaxed, had focused on him, how his eyes were now more orange than purple. He reaches up with heavy arms, threads his fingers into the white hair - soft, so soft - and pulls ‘Kura down to kiss him. The fire surges, twines around both of them and the orgasm that crashes over him is even stronger than the one on the roof; he would have screamed if not for ‘Kura's mouth over his.

When the crashing pleasure had stopped swamping him,’ 'Kura rested his forehead against his, and hummed mischievously. "I'm going to want your everything, Tsu-kun. I'm greedy like that. Can you cum again before I do?” He swallows; his body loose and liquid, sensitive, his cock soft, down for the evening, but the feeling of ‘Kura still buried in his ass is oddly exciting. And the white-haired teen over him still looks hungry, ragged, and he just wants to soothe ‘Kura.

He’s too far gone, too exhausted for words, but he squeezes around the intruder in his ass deliberately, rhythmically and ‘Kura curls over him, hips moving jerkily, the kisses now messier. He doesn’t _know_ if he can cum again, but he _wants_ to feel his Seme cum again, and if that meant letting the taller teen try and coax him back over the edge again - “ _Please_ , ‘Kura.”

Heat flares, coalesces, takes him by complete surprise, the orgasm not coming from his flesh, from the passage ‘Kura was still using, but from somewhere else. The fire flared, consuming him, his own sight obliterated by orange Flames. He came down panting, ‘Kura slumped over him, the cock in his ass softening, about to slip free; he didn’t want it to, didn’t want to be empty and he whimpered. “Shhh, Tsu-kun.” The voice is unfamiliar. “You’ve managed to wear the idiot out, and he needs sleep. Let me find you something to replace his cock and then we can join him.” The speaker is the redhead beside him, and almost as soon as he’s empty, a thick, solid _thing_ presses into fill the space vacated, subtle heat radiating from the other teen’s fingers. He’s tired; so tired, it feels like he’s run a marathon, but he doesn’t hurt the way he thought he would if he’d gave into the fantasies about being fucked and the fire had dulled down to an ember, a hot coal that rested at his core that felt oddly _right_.


	3. Chapter 3

He stretched and yawned, the glowing ember at his core making the quiet voice at the back of his head _purr_ with pleasure. The warmth next to him, ‘Kura’s long form, curled partially around him, made him feel safe. Safer than he had felt since he was tiny, before the warmth had been stolen away. ‘Kura had implied that it had been stolen by his father - and the small voice at the back of his head hadn’t disagreed - but he still wanted more information. ‘Kura’s arm tighten around him briefly, hearthfire warmth flaring behind him, and then he was released, the taller boy sliding back into deeper sleep. Despite his initial worry about the presence of the redhead, the warmth of the teen on the other side of ‘Kura was something he’d decided he wanted to bask in and enjoy - it was different, the warmth of sunshine, rather than the warmth of a hearthfire - but just as pleasurable, just as welcome against the cold that he had been living with since his father’s last visit. He stretched, listening to the quiet voice that had re-emerged as something he could hear, could trust, when ‘Kura had done whatever it was that he’d done, when he murmured about unlocking his cage. That voice had been whispering to him since that moment, had encouraged him in his loving of ‘Kura, and it whispered softly to him, of pleasure, of need, of how to be what his ‘Kura and their own _needed_.

And the sunshine felt tired, needy, drained. He uncurled from his position as ‘Kura’s cuddly toy, and poked his head up, moving slowly so as to let his ‘Kura continue to sleep. The redhead, Sho-chan, was sprawled on the other side of the bed, beyond ‘Kura. He’d kicked the covers off was naked, aroused, his body slender and toned, and there was the base of a plug peeking from between his pert buttocks. He wondered if ‘Kura had taken the other boy before school that morning, wondered if the inside of Sho-chan was as slick and hot and tight as the inside of his own body, if the redhead _also_ was full of ‘Kura’s cum, and he hummed softly as the little voice whispered mischief to him. Whispered that this was exactly what he should be doing, where he should be, that looking after ‘Kura and their own would make him happiest. And Sho-chan needed; was exhausted from looking after ‘Kura on his own.

Sho-chan was pretty; a little more petite than he was, slender but more toned than him and most decidedly aroused - his cock was flushed, dripping pre-cum. It’s tip was almost purple with need, and he wanted to taste it, wanted to _know_ the other boy. He crawled round, over ‘Kura’s legs, and reached out, touched with achingly gentle fingers, wary of waking either boy. Sho-chan’s skin was so soft, so tempting, and he wanted - his fingers trailed up Sho-chan’s thighs, and touched the velvet soft skin of the redhead’s cock at the quiet voice’s urging; beneath that silky flesh was a core of steel and he _wanted_.

The redhead came awake with a soft gasp, one that said he was used to being woken by being touched, and pale green eyes, ringed with luminous yellow caught his own. “Tsu-kun?” He dipped his head and licked a stripe up the redhead’s cock, from matching hair at the base to it’s tip. The bead of liquid at the tip tasted bitter-sweet and he was so tempted; the redhead’s hands were twisting in the sheets and the idea of ripping Sho-chan’s wits from him made him _hungry_. He wanted to make it clear to the other teen that he wasn’t alone anymore, wasn’t the only one keeping ‘Kura grounded, didn’t have to run himself into the ground the way the whispers told him he had.

He moved to suck at the tip of Sho-chan’s cock, planned to suck the redhead until he’d had his fill of that bitter-sweetness but found himself on his back, the redhead over him, pulling the plug that he’d inserted into him earlier out of his slick, sore hole, leaving him feeling open, empty. “I’m as greedy as Bya-kun, sweetheart.” Having something prod at his hole again made him whine needily, made him spread his legs wide, rock his hips as the quiet voice instructed him to and then he was being pierced again, taken, and it felt _completely_ different, but still good. Sho-chan’s cock wasn’t as wide as ‘Kura, but the thrust felt like it went on forever, stroked places even deeper inside him than ‘Kura had hit when he’d been fucking him at his hardest. And it was easier to kiss someone the same height as himself; ‘Kura had had to curl himself to allow their lips to meet while his cock was buried in his ass, but Sho-chan could keep kissing him even as he breached him so deeply that he started hiccuping. It made Sho-chan break out in giggles - the involuntary muscle spasms actually felt kind of good around the slender steel rod he was impaled on. He rocked again, timed it with the hiccups and he _moaned_ ; the hiccups faded, and he added a similar rhythmic clenching to their dance and Sho-chan sped up, chasing both of their orgasms.

“You should _tell_ me when I’ve been being good enough for this sort of reward, Sho-chan; the two of you are very, very pretty and I’m _never_ going to get any work done if you’re out of my sight. I’ll be imagining that you’re here, doing this and _wanting_.” ‘Kura’s voice was lazy, heated and he could feel his cheeks flame. “Oh, no, Tsu-kun, never be ashamed of being caught taking one of our own into your body; they’re extensions of both of us, and you’re going to be _beautiful_ under _all_ of them.” Fingers stroked the place where he and Sho-chan were joined, exploring, and he shivered at the implication, at the feeling of his body being thoughtfully tested. “Despite how tempted I am, you’re not ready for two cocks stretching that pretty little hole of yours yet, sweetheart. It’s going to take some purposeful training, and a bit more growth before that’ll be safe. What I _am_ going to do is fuck Sho-chan, make him an extension of my own body, drive his cock into you and between the two of us, you and I Tsu-kun, we’re going to take him apart.” The slick, clever fingers stopped toying with his rim; from the way Sho-chan stilled over him, shivering ‘Kura was working him instead. The soft ‘pop’ said that the plug he’d spied between the redhead’s buttocks had been tugged out; the whine from the redhead, the way he nuzzled into his neck told him that his body was being checked, tested for readiness by ‘Kura. “Oh, Sho-chan, darling, you’re still so wet and ready for me; I really have been using you hard recently, haven’t I? Are you too sore to take me?” The white-haired teen’s voice had a heated undertone, one that made him even hungrier than he had been.

“Bya-kun, _please_.” The redhead’s voice pleaded, begged, and there was a delighted laugh from ‘Kura. “Bya-kun, you’re being a fucking _tease_. Either put your cock in my ass or put the plug back in me.”

“Oh Sho-chan, I do so love you, my sunshine. And love you, too, Tsu-kun.” Sho-chan whined, a high, needy sound and then there was the weight of both the other teens pressing him into the bed, and Sho-chan’s cock was being pressed even deeper into his body, until something deep inside him felt taut and stretched, painful but a weird sort of pleasurable, too. “Does that feel _good_ Tsu-kun?” He buried his head in Sho-chan’s neck, squeaked an affirmative, and then he was being fucked with Sho-chan’s cock, ‘Kura driving into both of them, fucking him far harder than Sho-chan had been using his ass, that place stretching with each thrust until he was clawing at Sho-chan, at the bits of ‘Kura he could reach. “Such a pretty pair of catamites in my bed.” He didn’t know the word, but the way Sho-chan squeaked and protested - even as the redhead came, filled him with pulses of scorchingly hot cum, kept being fucked into him, still hard - said that ‘Kura was teasing the redhead.

Sho-chan arched between the two of them, senses overwhelmed; the sunshine warmth radiating from the redhead piercing him curls in his gut, tangles with his hearthfire, and he _screams_ his pleasure to the roof. He mirrors the heat back to the other teen, following the little voice’s instructions; something settles, the ember in his belly warming him, and the voice purrs in pleasure. When the result is Sho-chan slumping onto him, unconscious again, he cradles the redhead gently, and murmurs a warning to ‘Kura. “‘Kura? Sho-chan’s passed out again.”

“Oops.” ‘Kura’s voice portrayed no regret; the bodies on top of him shifted, Sho-chan being eased off him, settled next to him in a comfortable position. “Can I fuck you again, Tsu-kun? I still _need_.” He nods, and then his own legs were being lifted onto the white-haired teen’s shoulders and ‘Kura folded him almost in half. Once ‘Kura had him in his chosen position, ‘Kura took him _brutally_ , hammered into him, filled his body over and over again; not as deeply as Sho-chan had been, but stretching him wider, his cock _bruising_ the sensitive place inside him that made this so fun until it edged towards pain again, but pain that only amplified the pleasure. He has no idea whether he has another orgasm in him, had already had multiple orgasms in the past few hours , but the look of need in ‘Kura’s brilliant orange eyes makes him want to try, makes him clench tightly around the cock sliding in and out of his ass, timing each motion to match the deepest part of each and every thrust, and his reward was ‘Kura’s wings unfolding, the other teen’s eyes flaring bright and the heat at his core, the hearthfire roared like it had had an accelerant poured on it. “What did I do to deserve you, Tsu-kun?”

The question prompts the quiet voice, though it was meant to be rhetorical. It paints a picture of what he’d have been without ‘Kura, the humiliation of the rest of his school career, the inability to get past the dameness that his father had forced on him. Even his mother had started to call him Dame-Tsuna. There was something he was still missing, still didn’t know, but he was selfish; ‘Kura had given him so much, and asked for so little - and all of it what he was willing to give. “Saved me, ‘Kura.”

“Stole you, sweetheart. Claimed you, made you mine so thoroughly that no one will steal you away from me. Now. I want _another_ orgasm from you, Tsu-kun. Want your ass clenching around my cock, want you to _beg_ me. _Please_?” He whines; his body is reluctant, but his ‘Kura wants, and the little voice is coaxing him - his cheeks are burning hot, and he nods. The white-haired teen’s grin is it’s own reward, and there’s a hand wrapped around his half-hard cock, stroking it, gentling him back up the slope towards another orgasm. He whimpers, forces his body to wring down even more tightly around the cock piercing him each time it sunk back into him.

“ _‘Kura_!” The other teen’s eyes flare brilliant orange, and then there was more accelerant on their twinned hearthfires, and all he could see was orange, could feel was more hot slick in his back passage. Then his legs slipped from the taller teen’s shoulders, down his sides, and he was being pinned to the bed again, ‘Kura’s head coming to a rest just above his heart. ‘Kura felt like he was already asleep; his body felt wrecked, empty, his hole open and dripping, but he felt deeply content, warm, loved, and he slide down into sleep again himself.


	4. Chapter 4

He woke again, warm; one side of him felt like there was a hearthfire, the other warm sunshine. Both felt soothing, comforting, a visceral feeling of safety. The sunshine, Sho-chan, was stirring, and that was what had woken him. A faintly glowing finger, outlined in the subtlest hint of yellow pressed itself to his lips before he could say something; the room was dark, but he could still see, could make out the redhead’s wicked grin, and a faint orange glow to both himself and ‘Kura, another thing that puzzled him, but the quiet voice whispered that it was fine, that he’d understand it better later, that it was a good thing. Even if only because it meant he could _see_ what Sho-chan was doing.

"Shh, Tsu-kun. If we let our beloved brat of a Sky get all his own way, he gets ridiculous, starts to plot and scheme, does thing like kidnap the two of us, so -" He turned over what the redhead had just called ‘Kura, added it to the whole pile of other tiny hints he’d been given and watched as Sho-chan wriggled across and leaned off the edge of the bed, pulling a box out - or at least he assumed it was a box, given the scraping sound - and came back up with several items in his hands, "- we have to make sure to keep him grounded. Sometimes that means that I spend all day tied up in this bed, begging him to fuck me until I pass out from it, and coming round with him still using my body,” something must have shown on his face, some degree of disquiet, “I consented to it, Tsu-kun. He’s _very_ good at knowing where my hard limits are. And sometimes he finds himself tied up and fucked. For _everyone’s_ good; last time I failed to catch onto him getting ridiculous he spent about twelve billion yen on my lab and tried to buy me an Arcobaleno as a lab assistant." He caught the thing Sho-chan tossed to him, a buttery-soft leather cuff with a short length of chain attached to it, and watched as the redhead wrapped an identical one around 'Kura's wrist. He copied him, and 'Kura made a needy sound in his sleep, the orange glow deepening, and stretched his hands over his head, unprompted, and crossed them so they could be attached firmly to the head of the bed. The hooks that his hands found, that the chains slipped over and secured to were _very_ telling.

The hairs on the back of his neck rose, and Sho-chan’s yellow glow intensified, in response a third, slightly larger cuff on a chain dropped from somewhere up in the canopy of the bed. " I take it that ’Kura _likes_ this, Sho-chan?" The redhead had slid down the bed, had reached up and snagged the cuff, pulling it down enough to wrap around 'Kura's ankle.

"Oh yes. Tying him up is the only way to get him to play the uke - which he enjoys well enough when it’s _happening_ \- if you don’t tie him up, he'll only allow you to get _so_ far, and then when you’re lulled into a false sense of security, he’ll pin you down and stick his cock up your ass, and that defeats the object of the exercise - even if it will be enjoyable for both of you." He swallowed; he was 'Kura's uke, wasn't that how things were _suppose_ to go? "Oh, Tsu-kun. He hasn't told you _anything_ yet, has he? Just plucked you up from where he found you, and tossed you into this bed." The red-head's hand glowed, the yellow corona strengthening to the point where it almost hurt his eyes, and his orange corona flare, looking almost like Flames dancing across his skin. "I'll make our Sky-brat explain later, but the short version is that the world is far stranger than it looks, and we need him as much as he needs us. Just - watch for now, Tsu-kun, and join in when _you_ are ready."

Sho-chan slid back up the bed, and he watched, eyes still wide as the other teen leaned over the edge of the bed, and coming back up with a bottle. He watched as Sho-chan poured a generous amount of lubricant over the fingers of his dominant hand, and then pressed three slick fingers straight into 'Kura's asshole - which took them easily, greedily, and the white-haired teen moaned, still not quite awake yet. The chain connected to the ankle cuff shortened in response to another pulse of Sho-chan’s yellow corona, dragging 'Kura's leg up, and giving him an even better view of how Sho-chan was working 'Kura's body. The white-haired teen's cock was erect, and his mouth watered, remembering some of the BL manga he'd been reading, the detailed instructions on how to suck cock that had intrigued him. "Sho-chan?" The red head, poked his head back up over 'Kura's hip. "Will 'Kura mind if I try sucking his cock?"

"Oh he'll adore that, Tsu-kun. He's such a hedonistic brat that if it feels good, he's all for it." There were four fingers spreading 'Kura's hole, opening it wide, so wide, and there was a pleased sound from above them both as he bent his head and licked, gingerly at 'Kura's cock. ‘Kura’s pre-cum was sweeter than brief taste he’d had of Sho-chan earlier, almost like the marshmallows ‘Kura had fed him at lunchtime. He sucked, and ‘Kura came awake with a start, Sho-chan having just tried to tuck his thumb in enough to push his _whole_ hand into the white-haired teen.

"Naughty Sho-chan." There was an amused, delighted edge to his Seme’s voice that reassured him. And 'Kura's cock stabbed forward into his mouth as the teen tried to escape the wide breach of Sho-chan’s knuckles _stretching_ his hole _wide_."I only just introduced Tsu-kun to the delight of getting fucked and you're confusing him like this?" He almost choked on the thrust, but then the little voice was back again, talking him through how to deep-throat the cock in his mouth, how to angle his throat and the best way to angle his body to allow ‘Kura to fuck his throat, to use it like he had his ass earlier.

"Well of course I’m being naughty, you’re being a brat. Future-You was celibate and _crazy_ ; I know better that I need to keep you well sated and sane, and stealing Tsu-kun earlier than we planned suggests you’re on the edge. And until you coax a Mist into joining us and then work with them to figure out some _sensible_ alterations for them to make, then there's a hard upper limit on how many times you can _safely_ take either of us in a single day. And from what I’ve seen, and what you’ve said, you've already had our Tsu-kun multiple times today, _and_ he was a virgin; even with my help, he'll be sore if you take him again." He felt his cheeks heat at how the redhead was talking about him, and stored away the reference to the future, too. "Now hold still, Bya-kun. I'm going to fuck you, and I think Tsu-kun's going to suck you, then you owe him an explanation or three." Sho-chan matched actions to words, and 'Kura made a whining noise, hips bucking forward, forcing his cock deeper into his throat as ‘Kura tried to move away from the rod piercing him. "Oh stop pretending you dislike this, Bya-kun. You adore this. You've _admitted_ you adore this; Future-You even praised me for finding a way to help keep you sane - long enough to catch the rest of your Guardians - the last time I used one of the Bovino's bazooka rounds to check on the future."

He swallowed around the cock in his throat. "Tsu-kun, wriggle around; if Sho-chan's so insistent on fucking my ass, I want to suck your cock while he's doing so, _please_." The heartfire warmth of ‘Kura flared and the little voice in the back of his head made a pleased sound at how the white-haired teen’s voice had betrayed _need_ , so he drew back, released 'Kura's cock, and rearranged himself; it made it even easier to allow ‘Kura to use his throat, and it left him with a _fantastic_ close up of Sho-chan's cock - at least as large as 'Kura's - as it worked his Seme's tiny hole _ruthlessly_. He watched as 'Kura's body sucked at Sho-chan's cock, realised that the white-haired teen really was enjoying being fucked. He reached out and touched the stretched rim, was rewarded with another sweet pulse of pre-cum from 'Kura's cock. Then 'Kura's mouth was around his cock, swallowing him in the same way he was swallowing his Seme’s cock, and he moaned at the sensation.

"Play with him while I grab something, Tsu-kun." Sho-chan’s voice sounded mischievous, and then the cock was gone, leaving 'Kura's asshole gaping, twitching, and he ran fingers around it, dipped them into play along scorchingly hot and delicate flesh and swallowed at the result, at the way ‘Kura’s body clamped down around his fingers, gripping them very, very tightly. "I want to see how much your ass can take, Bya-kun; I had another idea about those boxes Future-You suggested I make, and there’s a couple of things I need to know, so I can put sensible limits on them. And as I have you all tied up and needy ..." The redhead grinned at him when he pulled his own fingers out of ‘Kura’s body to allow Sho-chan to do whatever it was he was planning to do..Sho-chan smeared a thick coating of viscous lube onto his fingers. "Work that into his ass for me, Tsu-kun. Make sure it _all_ goes in."

The plug that Sho-chan proceeded to pull out from under the bed didn't _look_ very impressive, being barely two-thirds of the thickness of the redhead’s cock, but that thought must have shown on his face. Sho-chan grinned and screwed a small tube with a pump on one end. "The plug _inflates_. Now, you’ve gotten all of that into his pretty ass, pull those fingers of yours out, Tsu-kun and then just concentrate on sucking his cock." He pulled his fingers out, and Sho-chan slid the plug in easily, leaving just the t-shaped base sticking out, the thin tube snaking out of his direct line of sight. "Three pumps to start with I think, Bya-kun; it’ll take it up to about a hundred cubic inches of air; I’m not quite sure how your body will decide to compress it though, so whimper if it hurts." There were three hissing sounds, and then Sho-chan was tugging at the base of the plug, experimentally, to see how tightly it was being held; 'Kura _moaned_ around his cock.

"Hmm. I need to redesign this; I want it to stretch this," he ran fingers round 'Kura's rim, "as well as inside. Oh well. I'll just have to figure out another way to get the measurements I was after, but I can at least figure out your maximum _internal_ dimensions, Bya-kun."

There was more hissing sounds and 'Kura pulled off his cock. "Fuck, how big is that thing, Sho-chan?"

"Ten pumps; each one adds about thirty-three cubic inches of air, and your body is compressing it slightly,” Sho-chan’s hands tested ‘Kura’s body with a slightly clinical edge, “it’s probably about six inches wide judging by the way you feel, and maybe twelve inches long ? If I can stretch your entrance that much, you _should_ be able to take any of them. Does it hurt yet?" He sucked hard on ‘Kura’s cock, and the white-haired teen howled, and filled his mouth with a huge amount of cum; so much he nearly choked even as he pulled off it, swallowing frantically.

It took another few moments before ‘Kura even attempted to speak. "No, but the stretch was," 'Kura swallows, "intense. Cumming with something that large holding me open -" He watched as Sho-chan got a secure grip on the base and started to wiggle it, trying to pull it out. 'Kura's hole stretched and stretched and stretched, showing the size of the toy, now that it was inflated. "Fuck, stop Sho-chan. You _know_ how safe anal works. You can't jump from fucking me with a two inch thick cock to trying to pull a six inch thick toy out of my ass without damaging something. Even if I look pretty squirming, and you're _very_ cute when you’re being a mad scientist."

"But -"

"No, Sho-chan."

"Fine." The redhead released the valve and the toy deflated, sliding out of 'Kura's ass.

" _Sho-chan_ ,” ‘Kura whimpered, “Damn it, Sho-chan, when did you turn into a _sadist_. I feel all empty now. _Do_ something about it." The redhead was giggling silently. "Tsu-kun?" 'Kura's voice was begging, pleading, and the little voice cackled, told him how good it would feel to slide his cock into the other's ass - it was right and he shivered; there was another pulse of yellow flames, a rattle of the chains as they released, and then he was blanketed by 'Kura and another cock was working it's way into the white-haired teen's ass alongside his. "Such a sadist, Sho-chan." But the complaint wasn’t so much a complaint as a purr, a pleased sound, ‘Kura’s ass already squeezing around both of them in a rhythmic pattern, the white-haired teen’s flaccid cock already coming back up to attention where it was pinned between ‘Kura and him.

"And just think, Bya-kun, you could have hunted Kikyo or Zakuro down as your first Guardian, but instead you came and found _me_. Tsu-kun, sweetheart, he'll be a needy, cuddly mess when we’re done, and I’ve got work to get done; will you stay and look after him?” 'Kura whined, and the cock sliding against his made him twitch, not knowing how to process the extra sensation; the redhead set a brutal pace and 'Kura made noises he'd never expected to hear from his Seme and then bent down enough to kiss him. Then there was scorchingly hot cum spreading between their bodies and his cock was being squeezed _mercilessly_. He didn't have any way to hold off his own pleasure; had never experienced it like this before and came himself, the pulsing of his cock, and the spilling of his seed, dragging Sho-chan over the edge, too.

It left the three of them panting, and Sho-chan giggling breathlessly, bouncy and energetic after his orgasm. He was pinned under a _very_ cuddly ‘Kura - the white-haired teen wasn’t even doing anything sexual, just keeping him very, very close - but Sho-chan had scrambled out of the bed, and was pulling a pair of pants on; there was a "I'm going down to the lab; _so_ many ideas!" thrown over his shoulder and then the other teen was gone, leaving him to his fate as ‘Kura’s cuddly toy.


	5. Chapter 5

He wakes up warm, comfortable, and nuzzling against ‘Kura’s chest; there’s cackling in the background though, and a series of loud bangs, that has 'Kura covering his eyes and rolling away from him onto his back. He follows his new boyfriend, Seme, Sky? He tries the words out in his head even as he finishes following ‘Kura through the movements, ending up on top of the taller teen. Sky, the little voice declares; he’ll purr if you call him your Sky. ‘Kura’s chest is shaking like he’s laughing and the hand not covering his eyes drops to his rear, tests his opening. He hisses at how sore the touch feels, the finger dry, but his cock still twitches in interest, and ‘Kura uncovers his eyes.

"As much fun as it would be to have you ride me, Tsu-kun, we should probably talk Sho-chan out of his laboratory." Another thud and a roar punctuate his Sky’s words, and he rubs his cheek against ‘Kura’s chest and presses back onto the finger teasing his rim; despite the soreness, it goes in easily, and he’s slick inside. "I'm tempted, Tsu-kun, very, very tempted, but if we _don't_ retrieve Sho-chan soon -" there was another even louder boom, "- there'll be no house left."

The finger is withdrawn and he hisses again, his entrance even more uncomfortable without anything in it, and ‘Kura holds him as he sits up, and puts him on his feet. He wobbles and nearly falls, only to be caught again by ‘Kura. “Hurts, ‘Kura.” His body _aches_ ; pain flaring up his spine, but he stays on his feet now he’s being supported. “Need help, Sora.” The word seems to break ‘Kura’s brain a little; the grip on his waist tightens, and the next words are murmured into his hair.

“Sorry sweetheart; we have used you very hard, haven't we? I was enjoying myself so much I forgot you were a virgin when I claimed you on the roof." The warmth shifted from hearth fire to sunshine, and the aches faded enough that when 'Kura swore at the sustained period of quiet that had lasted too long, apparently, and released him, and headed for the door, he could follow without limping _too_ much. He could definitely _feel_ the shadow of the two cocks that had been enthusiastically occupying his ass, wanted them back, but it didn’t feel like he was being stabbed in the lower back when he moved.

He trails ‘Kura through the house; it’s big, airy, empty but for the three of them - him and ‘Kura and Sho-chan, who is laughing maniacally again. Feels big enough for a dozen people to share without annoying each other; and the discrete lift suggest there’s even more space hidden underneath the building. They find Sho-chan in a expensively equipped laboratory and he remembers Sho-chan telling him how much money ‘Kura had blown on it the last time their Sky - a title which feels increasingly right, even if he doesn’t understand why - had gotten manic. The little redhead is still cackling maniacally over several small boxes; two orange, one yellow and a blue one. "Sho-chan, honey, take a _deep_ breath for me. You're _cackling_. Remember, we have an agreement about this."

"But -"

"Sho-chan, if I’m not allowed to rule the world, you’re not allowed to build me weapons to do it _with_. Do I _really_ need to banish you to the sofa again?" The redhead pouted, but burrowed into the arms ‘Kura had opened to him.. "Now what did you make _this time_?”

"Prototypes for the box-animals. I _think_. Not sure why I made a Rain one, though.” He limped across and ‘Kura pulled him into the hug, too. Sho-chan curled into his side, almost limp now he’d come down off whatever it was that had sent him bouncing out of their bed earlier. “Tired now, Bya-kun.”

“I’m not surprised, darling. You made _four_ box-animals. Can you remember whose they are?” He can feel Sho-chan shake his head, and he tries to radiate his hearthfire at the redhead, an attempt to comfort the other teen. "Then we'll just have to test them out, but can I _please_ find you a lab assistant, Sho-chan?"

“As long as it isn’t Verde, Bya-kun.” There’s a sofa in one corner of the laboratory and he and ‘Kura coax the redhead over to it. He settles down first, and find himself with a Sho-chan shaped blanket, much to ‘Kura’s amusement.

“I was thinking I could send for Spanner; the Varia have a Gola Mosca, so he’s started to experiment with Flame tech, and it would be safer to have him here than on his own.” There’s a general feeling of agreement from the warm body on top of his. “I’ll get someone to go and get him, darling. No lab time till he’s here, _please_?” There’s a second distinct sense of agreement from Sho-chan, an intent to comply with ‘Kura’s request.

There’s a blazing orange Ring - it’s winged and it makes the quiet voice shriek, and his head hurt - on ‘Kura’s finger and he presses it to each box in turn; the two orange boxes click, and then ‘Kura leaves those two boxes to one side on the lab bench, though he’s not sure why. The yellow box blooms into a Sunflower and there’s an amused sound from ‘Kura. “Oh Sho-chan, and you were worried about whether you really were mine.” The flower gleams yellow, and he purrs under the warm sunshine, is joined by Sho-chan who melts even further. There’s a third purr from the direction of the lab bench where ‘Kura put the orange boxes down, and then there’s something licking his face. A kitten? “His name is Natsu, Tsu-kun and I wasn’t expecting to see him so soon. He’s _yours_.” The kitten curls up in the crook of his neck, purring fit to burst. “And oh. Kojirou -” there’s the sound of bird song, high and sweet, “But no Jirou. Shit.”

He makes a noise, curious. “Yamamoto Takeshi, Tsu-kun.” The name conjures a hundred mental images, and he’s not sure why ‘Kura’s asking about Nami-chuu’s star baseball player, except then he remembers how fake the other boy’s smile has been since the beginning of the year, remembers playing with Take-kun before his father took away the warmth and his heart _aches_ for the other boy. “I suppose I need to start with the important stuff.” The sunshine warmth fades, and then there’s ‘Kura kneeling beside the sofa, placing the yellow box in one of Sho-chan’s lax hands and closing the redhead’s fingers around it. ‘Kura’s gained a choker, white and black and looking like two oriental dragons, and as he watches they move; he’s half hypnotised.

“Bear with me, Tsu-kun. Some of this is going to sound impossible,” ‘Kura holds his hand, cupped, full of orange Flames, and the kitten he called ‘Natsu licked the Flames up like they were milk, “But I’m not going to lie to you. I _promise_.” The story is convoluted, long and he can tell there are things his Sky, his ‘Kura is dancing around, but the little voice he’s learning to rely on murmurs ‘Truth’ every time ‘Kura pauses for breath.

“We want to change things.” The words come from Sho-chan, rather than ‘Kura. “And our older selves agree.” Also a truth, though one that doesn’t make as much sense. “All of us are - were - still are, I get confused about tenses, hurt, and we just want to fix that, Tsu-kun. Lots of good sex is just a happy bonus.” The little voice is amused, pushes him to kiss the little redhead squirming on top of him. “They made you a leader, Tsu-kun, piled impossible responsibilities on you, and broke you. Not that they saw it that way.” _Truth_ the voice hisses, angry at the nameless them; there’s an impression of fire, of flames burning the nameless them, a desire to keep this home _safe_. He succeeds in kissing Sho-chan and the voice goes quiet, goes back to purring.

“Yamamoto has _always_ been your Rain, is _our_ Rain, now. But every version of him we’ve known wields two box-animals, not one, and yet Sho-chan only made Kojirou.” ‘Kura sounded worried. “Can you remember why, Sho-chan?”

“Only Kojirou wanted to be made.” The redhead sounded exhausted again, on the edge of falling asleep. “Jirou said ‘no’, Takeshi was too broken to want to play with him anymore.” Sho-chan’s breathing shifted, and there was the gentlest of snores.

“Looks like we need to go back to Nami-chuu, sweetheart.” He doesn’t want to, but the little voice and ‘Kura are both urging him to, and he wants Take-kun back. He swallows and nods, and Natsu and ‘Kura both radiate hearthfire - Sky Flames, he knows now - at him, comforting, protective. He’s already starting to learn that he and ‘Kura are two sides of the same coin, heard the things the white-haired teen _didn’t_ say, that they’d broken him, too. That ‘Kura needed a _home_ , and _home_ was something he could do. Wanted to do.  _Yamato Nadeshiko_.


	6. Chapter 6

'Kura dresses him carefully - they've left Sho-chan asleep on the sofa in the laboratory, with Natsu and the two little dragons curled up on top of the redhead guarding him - in a version of the Nami-chuu uniform that's sleek and tailored and smooth against his skin, silk and thin plates of _something_ between the layers of the uniform blazer. "Not taking you back out there unprotected, Tsu-kun." Careful fingers cup his cheek, turn it up so the taller teen can kiss him, deep, drinking from his mouth. Then there was a soft kiss against his forehead, and warm arms wrapped around him. "You're mine, remember that, Tsu-kun. Ignore _all_ of them; we're just there to rescue Takeshi before he does anything _Stupid_. Losing bonded elements _hurts_." His Sky shivered and he hugged him tight.

They walk; and he wishes they could have flown; he's fallen in love with 'Kura's wings already - dreamed of being mated by 'Kura in the air whilst asleep on his Sky’s chest earlier - wants to try and learn to fly. He almost thinks he might succeed. The swallow that 'Kura had called Kojirou swooped and soared over their heads, singing, happy that they were heading for her human, the little voice whispered. "I remember playing with Takeshi when I was little, 'Kura. Before _he_ took the hearthfire away." 'Kura freezes, wraps his arms around him, drops a kiss into his hair.

“We so need to find a Mist, little one. I want -” ‘Kura cuts himself off before he completes his sentence, but given that _he_ wants ‘Kura’s close, wants him wrapped tight around him and buried in his body where he can _feel_ him. Just lacing their fingers together isn’t enough. Not yet, and the Sky Flame bond between them hums and ‘Kura tries to help with the anxiety. “Once we’ve found our sad little Rain, kitten, we’ll take him home and make sure he knows he’s being kept, and I won’t make you leave the house until _you’re_ ready, but this was the least worst option sweetheart.” They continue walking, drifting to a stop in front of the bakery, and 'Kura indulges both of them in sweet cakes to eat as they walk.

Hibari-sama drops from his perch of choice when they approach Nami-chuu, herds them away from the majority of the students. He’d cringe, but ‘Kura squeezes his hand, goes laughing and the little voice reminds him that ‘Kura had told him that Hibari-sama had been _his_ Cloud. That didn’t stop the older boy being terrifying, but did allow him to look at him with the same set of eyes that told him how pretty ‘Kura and Sho-chan were. And that meant he caught the flare of cool Flames as Hibari-sama’s tonfas appeared to slide into his hands, but in reality they’d appeared as if from the older teen’s Flames. "I will bite you both to death for missing school without permission." The only reason he managed to stand his ground was the way the hearthfire roared, possessively, and reached for the Prefect. It was rebuffed, but only sort of, and he was hypnotised by that, and the pretty purple and dark blue fire.

"No, you won't, Hibari Kyoya." The head prefect _froze_ at ‘Kura’s impudence, his fires spitting like they’d had oil poured on them. Their shared hearthfire rose to the point of bonfire strong, and he shivered in pleasure, resisted the urge to curl into his Sky's side, seeking more of the warmth, the subconscious cueing from the last twenty-four hours making his rear throb, needily. The prefect eyed them both, contemplated their laced fingers in a way that made him feel self-conscious, and ‘Kura squeezed his fingers again, and played a card that he wasn’t entirely sure of the reasoning behind. "I Prescelti Sette." _Power play_ , whispers the quiet voice. He agrees; Byakuran had confessed his sins where it came to the I Prescelti Sette, what he tried and failed to do, how he still kept an eye on the eight members of the group because they were so woven into the fabric of Flames. "Renato will be here soon, come for Tsunayoshi." The Prefect snarls, obviously recognising the name, and the fire beneath the Prefect's skin, the fire that call to his _roars_ it’s defiance, consumes and rejects their hearthfire, tries to consume it; not a permanent rejection, the little voice whispers. He’s not ready yet.

"You would bring one of those false carnivores into _my_ territory." 'Kura meets the tonfa blow with a cloth covered arm covered in orange Flames before it could connect with either of them, then drew him back, away from the Prefect, his wings flaring and wrapping around both of them, protectively, the white wings glowing a faint orange.

"No. Others send them. To attempt to mold our little animal’s Sky from a Nurturer’s to a Warrior’s, not caring that they'll have to break him first to do it." The Prefect span, one tonfa imbedding itself in the wall. He makes a choking sound at the nickname ‘Kura had chosen to use, remembering what he’d been told about Hibari-sama and his fondness for cute things.

"Get to class." The words were bitten off, and dark blue Flames flared, stitching the damage to the wall up, but ‘Kura’s choice of words worked, allowed them to escape without further attempts to bite them both. They make it to class; Takeshi isn’t there yet, but most of their classmates are, and he ducks his head, unable to deal with their scrutiny.

"Looks like Dame-Tsuna's figured out what he's good for." He doesn't catch who the whisper belongs to, but 'Kura does, and their hearthfire turns furnace harsh, and there's a scream as two of the boys' hair catch fire in the row behind them and he wraps a hand round 'Kura's wrist.

"No, 'Kura. We're here for Take-kun, and we'll go. They're all idiots, and they aren't worth the energy." He murmurs, as soothing as he can make his voice, and wishes there was somewhere private to drag his Sky so he could soothe him more quickly. ‘Kura grumbles, but their hearthfire settles back down again, and the boys succeed in beating the flames out.

He releases 'Kura's wrist when Hana's sarcastic voice cuts through the classroom mayhem. "If you _will_ insist on using flammable products on your hair -"

Takeshi slides quietly into the classroom just before the teacher and the bell, and he has no idea how the tall teen evaded Hibari-sama; perhaps he had waited until the Prefect was distracted with them. He’s too quiet, the bag for his baseball bat absent and his wrist encased in an adjustable brace, and despite what ‘Kura had implied about Takeshi being Flame Active, his fire was so low as to be non-existent. Kojirou, now hiding in his hair - when she’d swooped down and nested in his hair he’d been amused, especially with how well she’d hidden herself in the fluffy mass - makes an unhappy sound at how broken her human looks, and he allows his hearthfire to curl beneath the bird, trying to soothe her before she gave herself away.

There’s nothing they can do during class, and they have to watch at lunchtime as instead of being surrounded by his classmates, and by his teammates, Takeshi was ignored. But neither he nor 'Kura can figure out how to coax him away; he’s too skittish for the pair of them, one a stranger to manage it. He ends up pulling 'Kura away to the roof, his body throbbing and insistent that it needs filling. He _wants_ his Sky’s cock. Wants nothing more than to be surrounded by ‘Kura because otherwise he’s not going to survive the rest of the day. He _really_ doesn’t want to be here. Wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for the risk of losing Takeshi.

It will also distract ‘Kura from being tempted to just steal Takeshi. He ends up curled up in 'Kura's lap, his back to ‘Kura’s front, and the larger boy's cock buried in his rear, precisely where he wanted it to be. It hadn’t taken much encouraging to get ‘Kura to agree - his Sky had even sucked him off first, so his cock was quiet and quiescent, and he could just enjoy the sensation of being full, and with his blazer covering his lap they were being at least a little bit discrete. The little voice - his intuition - was amusedly talking him through milking 'Kura's cock, an exercise in muscle control. He was just using his inner muscles to stimulate his Sky rather than making any attempt to ride ‘Kura. The white-haired teen's hips jerked every so often, confirming that he was doing _something_ right. It's quiet, soothing, and it feels good, and it means the two of them are quietly tucked into one of the corners of the roof apparently just cuddling, when Takeshi slips through the roof door. He twitches, but Sho-chan’s cheerful amusement at him and ‘Kura fucking in front of him and ‘Kura naming Takeshi one of their own, with all the implications of that, means that he makes no attempt to stop what he’s doing.

His internal muscles _ache_ , but he’s still working them - Sho-chan’s sunshine will ease the ache later, and it’s the best way to strengthen them - when ‘Kura starts to build their hearthfire up and up and up until Takeshi starts edging close and closer to the warmth. “Am I taking him, sweetheart, or are we coaxing him into taking you? One of us needs to finish what you started when you were tiny.” He thinks, feeds his hunger into the fire, too, and eyes Takeshi in amusement as the result is the fire curling around Takeshi, creeping into the boy’s empty cold places.

“We’ll share him, ‘Kura.” The fire flares possessively. “He’s _ours_. You said he was.”

There’s a thread of Sky in ‘Kura’s voice when he speaks. “Come here, Takeshi Yamamoto, Rain of our Sky.” It’s command and whip and goad, but it works to pull the other boy closer still, until he’s within arm’s reach. He wants to swat ‘Kura for the will stealing effect of that voice, but he’d rather ‘Kura used that voice than them having to watch Takeshi walking off the roof - not that he thought that Takeshi would have done so _this_ time, but he’d never seen the baseball player so depressed and he’d never taken refuge on the roof before, and that possibility, of ending it all, was why _he’d_ taken refuge up here sometimes. Takeshi’s cock is at least semi-hard, the bulge obvious in his slacks. The command is still there when ‘Kura orders Takeshi to strip; the baseball player was all long, lean muscle, pretty - different to either Sho-chan or ‘Kura, but still theirs.

“There should be a vial of oil in your blazer, Tsu-kun. Prepare him for me, and slick him so you can have his cock in that hungry little hole of yours. I wouldn’t want it to be neglected.” ‘Kura nips his ear and he shivers but follows his Sky’s instructions. He’s a little hasty in preparing Takeshi; his own body feels empty and achy and he desperately wants to be full again. Not that Takeshi complains; his body accepting the fingers so easily he wonders if Take-kun has done this before. He can’t decide which he wants it to be. “Takeshi, I’m going to take the brace of your wrist and see if I can encourage it to heal.” He curls his slick fingers trying to find the other teen’s prostate and succeeds on the third or fourth attempt, earning them both a moan. There’s a sunshine feel from ‘Kura and “that should make _that_ feel better, Takeshi.”

He shucks his own trousers; as fun as he and ‘Kura’s discrete play had been, that’s not going to work if they’re going to have him between them the way they’d had Sho-chan, and pulls a blanket out of his bag. He’d not been sure why ‘Kura had snuck it in, but it made sense now, and he spread it in a sunny patch and sprawled on it, spreading his legs to show off his own slick and open hole. “Whatever did I do to deserve you, Tsu-kun? Takeshi, sweetheart, go push your cock into Tsu-kun’s sweet little rear. It _very_ much likes being full.” The Rain crawls over to him and he _moans_ at the sensation of being penetrated. “See? And doesn’t that feel good Tsu-kun, having your Rain buried in that lovely passage of yours?” Now he has Takeshi so close, inside him, he can feel the cool depths of the fire that burns at the baseball player’s heart, and he’s missed it so much. He didn’t _know_ he had, but now it was there, he could feel what ‘Kura meant about their own being missing parts of them.

Takeshi’s cock was at least a little bit thicker than ‘Kura’s that he felt stretched around the baseball player’s cock, though he definitely wasn’t as long as Sho-chan. He squirmed with pleasure, and ‘Kura laughed. “Stay still, Tsu-kun. I’m going to use our Rain to fuck you.” Takeshi’s body was pressed down onto him, and he held the Sky Flame-intoxicated Rain still while ‘Kura worked his cock into the other teen’s body. He mewled when the two of them started to move and he had to deal with an almost empty ass, and allowed his head to loll back. The only way this was going to be better - he fed the hearthfire, lay there and let ‘Kura fuck both of them - would be Take-kun kissing him and begging for this. Which wasn’t something the Rain was going to do intoxicated on Sky Flames, so he coaxed each and every tendril of the heartfire ‘Kura had woven around Takeshi clear of their Rain.

He was rewarded with Takeshi’s eyes slowly brightening, clearing, the clear cool water at his core welling to fill the spaces the withdrawal of their hearthfire had left. He’s so startled by his position that the face he makes makes him laugh out loud. “All ours, Takeshi. Why wouldn’t we come for you?” He watched the other teen’s face as ‘Kura rolled his hips, slammed into the ass that had stretched so easily for his fingers. The ‘oh’ made him grin, and twitch the sore muscles around Takeshi’s cock, watched the pleasure erase the rest of the doubt, heard Kojirou chirp gleefully from her perch on the fence around the edge of the roof and gave himself up to the feel of the cock in his ass and two people he could love taking their pleasure in his responses. He came when Takeshi’s cock pulsed, the feeling of his Rain filling him enough to tip him over the edge and then ‘Kura was sliding into his body, fucking his Rain’s cum further into him, his Sky kissing him, as their Rain lay sprawled next to him.


	7. Chapter 7

“Tsuna?” The anxiety in Takeshi’s voice is heartbreaking. He’d always thought that the baseball player had things better than he did, but the little voice had murmured reminders of things he’d noticed when he was being invisible. That Takeshi had no Kaasan, the way he had no Tousan, that he might be surrounded by ‘friends’ who liked him when he was playing baseball, but no one helped Takeshi when he struggled in class - and even the way the sushi from Takeshi’s bento seemed to be fair game to _everyone_. He reaches out to the other boy, hand wreathed in his hearthfire, in their Sky Flames and gathers him close.

“Don’t smile unless it’s real Takeshi. I’d much rather see your tears; they’re beautiful in their honesty.” He can see the tears glinting in the back of their Rain’s eyes, and he looks at his ‘Kura, who sighs, and pulls out, allowing him to shift so he can coax Takeshi into curling up and crying out the pain. His wicked Sky does spoon around him, does slide his cock back into his ass, but it’s as much grounding and comfort as it is about sex and pleasure, the intimate physical contact allowing their hearthfire to blend back together and encompass Takeshi.

“Rains cry sometimes, Takeshi. They’re almost as emotional as Tsu-kun’s type of Sky.” ‘Kura’s hips roll gently, and what is his life, that he’s having this kind of conversation with the school’s star athlete after having been fucked by him, with another cock up his ass? _Exactly as it should be_ the little voice murmurs. _Much better than it would have been without ‘Kura_ , it adds.

There are tears against his skin, and he wonders how they’re going to manage to get through the rest of the school day; he’s exhausted, emotionally, and he doubts that Hibari-san will want to let all three of them escape the grounds. There’s no words from Takeshi, but he can almost feel the poisonous emotions draining from the baseball player. “‘Kura?”

“His otousan is a good man, Tsu-kun. We’ll go and talk to him. And Kyo-chan won’t mind us slipping out. Clouds _like_ your type of Sky, and he’ll give you a lot more leeway than you expect from him. But we’ll let him finish crying first; he needs it.” The three of them lay, curled in the Sun, his ass still being lazily filled by his Sky, Takeshi crying in his arms, until he hiccups into sleep, and ‘Kura fills him with a hiss, and pulls a plug from the pocket of his blazer. “Want to see how much cum we can fill you with, Tsu-kun. Be so pretty with a little belly from it.” The little voice in the back of his head is amused by that wish, and he suddenly aches for Sho-chan’s presence, his sunshine, something about fulfilling his Sky’s desires.

Takeshi is 5’10 of solid muscle, and it takes both of them to redress the Rain, and he has no idea of how they’ll move him - and he has no desire to wake him. Not yet. That had felt like a much needed emotional purging. “I think the easiest thing to do is going to be -” ‘Kura bites his lip, and he wants to kiss it so badly, and the feel of ‘Kura shaping his Flames makes him want. The feel of wings forming makes him so hard he almost forgets that there’s something else they’re supposed to be doing. ‘Kura’s given him _wings_ and all he wants to do is _use_ them. Is to fly _with_ his Sky, play in the air with him. “- oh, those are _perfect_ , Tsu-kun. You’re beautiful like this. Sky Flames in your eyes, and pretty auburn wings on your back.” He preens, and the wings spread. “I’ll show you how to do this properly later, Tsu-kun, but let me control them, please?” He nods, and his ‘Kura kisses him gently and scoops up Takeshi, and he can see the way ‘Kura’s using his Flames to help him lift the Rain.

He absorbs all the things that ‘Kura does, the way the wind feels, the rhythm of the wing beats - he’s exhausted by the time they land on the house’s balcony, and has no idea how ‘Kura makes carrying a hundred plus pounds of dead weight _easy_. Natsu - the kitten from the box that Sho-chan made earlier - is waiting for them on the bed, and makes the most adorable ‘Gao’ sound, and headbutts his hand. “Coax your Flames into your hand, Tsu-kun. That’s what he feeds on, and he should mostly be fed on _your_ Flames.” He does just that while ‘Kura strips Takeshi again and tucks him into their large bed. The kitten grows a bit, looking more like a lion cub than a house cat, and then bounces back up the bed to curl up on Takeshi’s chest, radiating hearthfire warmth at their Rain.

“One of us should stay with him - can you go and get Sho-chan, Tsu-kun? If he’s done what I _think_ he might have done, I won’t be able to resist leaving him in tears with a _very_ sore butt, and that wouldn’t be fair given we left him surrounded by temptation.” But is a very pretty mental image, and he has to shake his head to clear it. He turns to shut the french doors to the balcony, but ‘Kura shakes his head. “Leave them; Kojirou was stretching her wings, and she’ll need a way to get to ‘Keshi unless we want a broken window. She’s a far stronger box animal than she looks.” There’s a gentle hand in their Rain’s hair. “Like he is.”

Sho-chan's asleep still on the sofa in the laboratory, when he slips downstairs to check on the redhead. Or rather, when he looks closer, he realises that Sho-chan's fallen asleep _again_ on the sofa. There's four more boxes tucked in between the redhead and the back of the couch. Two in Purple, and one Green and one Red, and he sighs. They probably shouldn't have left Shoichi asleep on the sofa in the laboratory. Should have coaxed him back upstairs and into the main bed, and secured - and possibly sealed the laboratory. The two purple boxes were probably for Kikyo and Kyoya; but the green and the red ones - Spanner, maybe? And hadn’t ‘Kura said that Gokudera used a multi-box system, so the red one had to be for Zakuro, and his Flames twitched to let the animals out of their boxes. Trapping them like that made his skin itch; it was why he didn’t like animes like Pokemon very much.

"Wake up Sho-chan, sweetheart." The redhead doesn't respond, not really. He contemplates a variety of solutions to their sleeping Sun; he's still slick from 'Kura and 'Keshi earlier, passage stretched enough that he could just ride Sho-chan awake. Or there's another round of practising oral sex; Sho-chan's currently the longest of them, though he thinks based on how Takeshi had felt earlier that their Rain might be close, and if he can deep-throat him, he'll have got the technique right. He wants the boxes open, but he doesn't have a Ring to focus his Flames, will have to get ‘Kura to fix that, and the fastest way to assuage his desire to free the animals would be to leave Sho-chan asleep and take them upstairs to where 'Kura and Natsu were curled up with a sleeping 'Keshi. That wasn't a solution though, because there was every chance that Sho-chan would slid back into his spark-mode if left alone down here. So, he needed to wake the Sun up, and get him out of the lab ... oral then. Because if he started riding Sho-chan, he probably wasn't going to _stop_ until both of them had cum.

Unbuttoning Sho-chan's lab coat, he was amused to find that the redhead was wearing boxers covered in little Suns; he suspected that was evidence of 'Kura's sense of humour. Sliding them off Sho-chan's hips required a certain amount of care, as the redhead was at least half hard, and he didn't want to catch anything that would hurt. He was at least a little bit amused by his own readiness to accept Sho-chan and Takeshi into his life and body as well as 'Kura, but the little voice in the back of his head just purred with pleasure, and it did _feel_ right. He wraps his mouth around the tip of Sho-chan's cock, sucks, hollowing his cheeks and works slowly down the length of the redhead's long cock, and when that doesn't wake the sleeping Sun, slides two fingers into Sho-chan's ass, finds it hot and tight and still slick from all the lube that had been used on him earlier. Rubbing Sho-chan's prostate and sucking hard on his cock at the same time is enough to drag the Sun awake on a gasp, has him sitting bolt upright and curling over him, and the sunshine flares, intensifies, and he pulls off and his fingers out and rocks back on his heels.

Sho-chan looks at him, a somewhat betrayed look in his eyes. "You went sparky again while we were out, Sho-chan. M'not letting you cum until I’ve gotten you out of the lab, and we’re upstairs. You made _four_ new boxes, and there's a Rain upstairs who could do with some sunshine too." He rises to his feet carefully, his ass a little sore and empty feeling after having been had by both ‘Kura and Takeshi on the roof, and offers their Sun a hand. He's relieved when the redhead takes it, and he slides the four boxes into the pockets of the blazer 'Kura had dressed him in to attend school today. "C'mon. There's a lovely comfy bed upstairs, with a _very_ appreciative audience, Sho-chan." He herds the redhead upstairs, and into the master suite; he's not surprised to find 'Kura awake and waiting for them, though he did place a finger on his lips and indicated that 'Keshi was asleep.

He pushed the redhead towards the bed and held up the four boxes so 'Kura could see them, but shook his head when the other Sky went to say something. He placed the boxes with the other four on the mantelpiece, and stripped the luxe version of his school uniform off and left it on one of the chairs. There was enough room on and in the bed for everyone, and Sho-chan had chosen to sprawl over the foot of the bed, and he eyed the redhead's body thoughtfully. "Don't forget there's the toy box, Tsu-kun." There's mischief sparkling in 'Kura's eyes. "We could share Sho-chan later if you plug him now." That's an _excellent_ idea. The redhead obviously needs _something_ , had even admitted to this helping him to avoid doing anything silly while sparky; contemplation of the contents of the box has him selecting a glass plug that felt huge in his hands, heavy and fat, and Sho-chan whimpered when he saw it, but rolled over and spread his legs, and lay there while he used his hearthfire to warm the muscles into relaxing to let it in. He can _see_ inside Sho-chan’s butt, pink slick walls trembling and tightening around the _enormous_ toy spasmodically. “Pretty choice, Tsu-kun.”

He agrees, and Sho-chan does too, he suspects, given the lack of protest at its insertion, and the shininess of the redhead’s eyes when he rolls him back over. “Going to ride you now, Sho-chan.”

“Put a ring on him, Tsu-kun. While you’ve saved him a spanking, I don’t think he _deserves_ to cum yet.” ‘Kura’s _evil_. The teen had even admitted to it, but he hadn’t expected the demonstration quite so soon.

"Bya-kun!" the redhead's voice sounded indignant, a definite protest at having his ability to cum restrained.

"Unsupervised lab time, Sho-chan. You _promised_ , but then broke that promise, so we obviously need to keep you well stuffed and exhausted until we get Spanner here." The other Sky was so matter of fact that he had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing, even as he wrapped one of the rings tightly around Sho-chan’s cock. “And if you get to cum, you’ll fall asleep again. So that’s not happening until Tsu-kun and I are ready to sleep, sweetheart. And I think you’re going to sleep with one of our cocks in you so we _know_ if you try to sneak out of bed for more lab time.”


	8. Chapter 8

He checked that Takeshi was still asleep; he smiled softly at the sight of the baseball player fast asleep with Natsu and Kojirou using him as a pillow. And he could feel the Rain and Sky Flames radiating from the two animals, and ‘Kura feeding both of them. His Sky grinned wickedly at him from his position next to the Rain. "He’ll be asleep a bit longer, Tsu-kun. Especially with the four using him as a convenient place to nap.” The dragonets had shifted from around ‘Kura’s throat, and now he looked they were wrapped around the Rain’s forearms. The little voice murmured an explanation, and he sent a burst of his own Flames to the little dragonets to help them with the healing they were working on.

“We've got plenty of time to 'punish' Sho-chan before we need to explain more to Takeshi, Tsu-kun. I was thinking you could ride our naughty little Sun, yes?" His ass throbbed at the thought; Sho-chan's cock was the longest, and even in the ‘missionary’ position it had made it difficult to _breathe_ \- he shuddered at the memory of the endless penetration the first time Sho-chan took him, the hiccups from the strange sensation.

“ _Please_.” Sho-chan made to reach for him, and then whined as 'Kura lunged and captured the redhead’s hands, and pinned them over his head.

"It’s a punishment Sho-chan. That means no touching, and no cumming; Tsu-kun and I are going to enjoy ourselves. And _maybe_ if you're _good_ and beg prettily, we'll take out that plug when we're done and fill you up and let you cum. _Maybe_. If you’re being _bad_ , Sho-chan, then the plug will go back in and you don’t get a release." ‘Kura’s voice was gentle, implacable, and he wondered if Sho-chan would rather have had the spanking with it definite ‘end’ instead of this pleasure-pain and the possibility of it extending for _hours_. And hadn’t ‘Kura-kun threatened the Sun having to sleep with one of their cocks buried in his rear? How was that - he wondered if there was another toy that his Sky was thinking of using on Sho-chan?

Not that that matters _right_ now; he's still slick enough from when he and ‘Kura had claimed Takeshi on the roof, and that means he can crawl up Sho-chan’s body - from where he'd still been admiring how the glass plug had stretched the redhead so very, very wide, wide enough that he and ‘Kura-kun might manage to stick _both_ their cocks in that normally tiny hole - and fuck himself on Sho-chan’s cock with no further preparation.

He settled himself into the cradle of the redhead’s hips, the full length of Sho-chan’s cock buried in his ass. He tensed around it experimentally; narrower but far longer than either Kura’s or ‘Keshi’s. He hadn’t started hiccuping this time, but it _stretched_ him, and it felt so good that he mewled. He could see Sho-chan strain against 'Kura's grip, wanting to touch him, but his Sky’s grip was implacable. This was the first time he’d tried this, and finding his rhythm was harder than he thought it would be. But it felt even better when he got the angle _just_ right and he started to get Sho-chan’s cock to rub against his prostate on every downwards thrust. Then he slipped, and moaned when the abrupt contact with something fairly deep inside him made his ass clench in pleasure. He had to stop moving, to pant, catch his breath, and then he moved again, he managed to strike both pleasurable spots and he could feel the tears trickle down his cheeks at the intensity of the sensation.

"Isn't our Tsu-kun pretty like this Sho-chan, riding your cock, only searching for his own pleasure?" He preened at the praise and then there was a surge of Sho-chan's Flames, heavy, heavy sunshine and his body slid the rest of the way out of his control, his muscles clamping around the long slender cock in his ass over and over again until he couldn't keep himself upright. But whereas his other orgasms had been fairly short, a searing pleasure and half a dozen spasms around anything filling his passage, this kept going and going and going, even after he rolled clear of Sho-chan, and he hated cumming with his ass empty. It felt all _wrong_!

“I was enjoying the way Tsu-kun was riding you.” ‘Kura-kun actually sounded disappointed in Sho-chan, and then there was a shift in the mattress that suggested his Sky had moved. “He was taking that cock of yourselves like he was made for it, and the look on his face, Sho-chan when he had _all_ of you in his pretty little rear was _beautiful_.” One of Kura’s hands traced over his hole gently, feeling the way it was still twitching. “As I didn’t specify no Flames, Sho-chan, I’m going to give you _one_ more chance to behave. Sit yourself against one of the bedposts and stay there, keeping your hands to yourself."

'Kura's hands shifted him so he was on hands and knees and perfect display for their Sun, and then teased his twitching hole again.. "I think I'm going to use this tiny hole until it's leaking my cum and you’re all messy, and then we'll go back to punishing Sho-chan. Are you up to it?"

He nods; the faux-orgasm their Sun’s Flames had caused, had made him crave harder use, as it hadn’t ‘satisfied’ him. Not really. . 'Kura made an amused noise and then there was a very thin, very stiff something being pushed into his ass, and the feeling of liquid trickling from it. “A little more oil to keep you nice and slick, sweetheart. I have far too much fun with your ass to put it out of action with a tear. Hmm. You’ve had me and Takeshi and Sho-chan in this last two hours, so it should be safe enough for me to do _this_.” .

That was all the warning he got before 'Kura's hands grabbed his hips and _slammed_ the full length of his cock in. He yelped and almost collapsed onto the bed before he could steady himself, and 'Kura took the opportunity to set the sort of bruising pace that doujinishi had let him to expect from a Seme; but it didn't hurt, the oil and the warm up meaning instead that he could enjoy the sensations. In fact given how hard ‘Kura was ramming into him, and how slick his ass was, his Sky was hitting that place that he’d only had Sho-chan’s cock making contact with before and he let a squeak and then a scream escape when the stimulation tipped him over into another unexpectedly prolonged orgasm, but this time without Sho-chan’s aid. But the experience had taught his Sky Flames and he whimpered, more tears escaping the corners of his eyes at the overstimulation as ‘Kura-kun just kept using him.

"What is that that I'm bumping, Tsu-kun? The scream was _very_ cute, but now I'm curious." He doesn't answer, can't, is too overwhelmed to speak; and he's not sure he believes the answer the little voice is whispering to him. "There’s a glass dildo that matches the plug you put in Sho-chan, sweetheart. Just as wide, but far longer, and perhaps if we worked it into your pretty ass, we’ll get to take a look. But I'm greedy; I’m not ready to be done with you _yet_. Can you take a little more Tsu-kun?” He nodded and there was a pleased sound from his Sky. “More in this position, or do you want missionary so I can kiss you some more, sweetheart?”

“Shift, please?” His Sky made another pleased sound, rolling him over onto his back and fitting himself between his thighs.

“Of course, Tsu-kun.” This time ‘Kura-kun’s cock slid into him more slowly, not as deeply, and his Sky was covering him, kissing him gently, and there was a whimpering sound from Sho-chan at the sight. But their Sun was being good, finally.

“Can I suck Sho-chan off when we’re done, ‘Kura? He’s being much better behaved now, but his cock looks like it _hurts_. He’s all swollen and purple.” His Sky kisses him again, and then nuzzles his throat.

“My sweet gentle Tsu-kun. All mine. Won’t let them break you to be as cruel as I am.” There’s another kiss, and then a mischievous hum. “You can sixty-nine him _if_ you let Sho-chan work that glass dildo into your passage so we can take a peek once I’ve opened the boxes. But you can only make him cum once the _whole_ thing is in, okay, sweetheart? I really am curious as to why you’re shrieking like Sho-chan’s slamming into your prostate when he bottoms out.” He whimpers, and his Sky kisses him again and again. “Agreed?”

“Agreed.” His Sky sets a lazy, slow pace with both his cock and his tongue and builds him back up towards another orgasm. His Flames curl in his balls, and he knows that despite the half a dozen orgasms he’s had, he’s going to cum just as messily as the first time.

“Hmm. If your Flames are going to do that, sweetheart, we should save all that lovely Flame-laced cum for Sho-chan rather than you making a mess with it.” He whimpered as his Sky’s fingers clamp tight around the base of his cock and then there’s three short, hard thrusts and ‘Kura’s Flames curling in his gut, and he’s shuddering on the verge of an orgasm. “Sho-chan, sweetheart, get the biggest of the glass dildos and then come suck Tsu-kun off.”

He whimpered under his Sky as he felt the bed shift under Sho-chan’s body, and the ominous clinking. “‘Kura, you _sure_ you mean this one? _I_ haven’t taken it successfully yet.”

“He’s nice and relaxed, sweetheart and it’ll go in. It’s going to be really, really pretty, and it’ll give us an _excellent_ view of what keeps making him shriek so prettily.” He wants it. He can feel how much both Sho-chan and ‘Kura want to see it slip into his passage, and he’s really really slick and the little voice is amused, calling him such a little Rain; he wonders what it means by that. “Suck him first Sho-chan. His balls are swelling with all the cum in them, and you do like a bellyful of Flames.” ‘Kura rolls off him and there’s another shift of the mattress beneath him, and then there was something huge and cold tucked beneath his balls against his open hole. Not inserted in, just there, with something stopping it sliding away, and Sho-chan’s mouth around the tip of his cock, sucking it.

The little voice laughed and talked him through how best to take something _that_ large. He followed it’s instructions pushing out and pressing down against the huge toy, and his Flames rose and rose and rose and Sho-chan kept working his cock and then he gasped as the bulbous tip of it stretched him so wide and then there was a slick ‘sucking’ sensation and it was sliding in and he was so full of something so hard and it slid across his prostate as his body pulled it in and he bucked and came so hard it made him all dizzy because his muscles couldn’t tighten around it. “Oh my, Tsu-kun. Our Storm is going to _love_ your butt if it can take that with only a regular fucking as preparation. That’s sized to _his_ cock. Sho-chan, honey, hold it in place for him and help him roll over so we can take a peek. Perhaps fuck him with it while I check the boxes you made?” Clever hands helped him roll over, angled him towards ‘Kura’s voice so he could watch what their Sky was doing, and then there was an achingly slow pace set, a pull and a push that worked it a little deeper each time.

Their Sky crosses to the little row of boxes on the mantelpiece, and examines them thoughtfully. "Given that the first four boxes were for the four of us in the room, I assume that the owners of these must be about to turn up." Rhetorical question, he decides, and 'Kura picks up one of the purple ones and trickles a _very_ small amount of Sky Flames in, wary of what might be inside. Given what he’s heard about the Funeral Wreaths’ box animals he’s not surprised by his caution. "Kikyo's or Kyoya's, I wonder?"

The bunny who popped out, a tiny mint green lop made 'Kura coo, and snuggle it. "Now with that colour fur, you almost have to be Kikyo's; but have we really changed that much, yet? We must have, I suppose ..."

“No weapons you said, Bya-kun. Was trying not to succumb to the spark, but they were so insistent.” The glass dildo pressed another fraction deeper and rubbed the place they were curious about and he whimpered at the pleasure that spiked, consuming his attention long enough he nearly missed that the second purple box produced a more expected hedgehog.

"It seems we've got a Cloud invasion to prepare for. This could either be somewhat violent, Tsu-kun, or very, very sexy, and it depends whether Kikyo and Kyoya can figure out how to share. And if either of us try to force them cooperating, it'll get messy." His Sky placed the two Cloud animals on one of the chairs and they were both relieved when they decided to curl up together and sleep rather than fighting. 'Kura shook his head, a smile on his lips. "Hopefully that means sexy rather than violent." Sho-chan just held the dildo in place rather than carry on thrusting it and he suspected their Sun was as curious as he was about the last two boxes. 'Kura opened them in quick succession and they were all blinking at the storm wolf and the lightning tanuki that emerged, and promptly curled up in front of the empty fireplace. "I'm _guessing_ the wolf might be Zakuro's given that Kikyo got a Cloud bunny rather than the raptors. But the raccoon thing isn't ringing any bells; it's certainly not Lambo's, nor can it be Ghost's ..."

“It’s a Tanuki, Bya-kun. I suspect, given some of the things Spanner’s done, it’s his. He’s just sold a malfunctioning mosca to the Varia, after all. And you said you’d send for him.” Sho-chan was cruel to him, letting go of the dildo briefly and his spasming body tried to push it out. He pushed back in as soon as he realised that it was happening, and his body was getting used to being so very full. Felt good. Wanted to see if he could take both his Sky and his Sun at the same time. Then he could suck ‘Keshi and he’d have them all at once and his Flames would be so _pleased_. ‘Kura made an amused sound at the sight of the huge toy sliding back into his body.

His Sky put all four of the boxes back on the mantelpiece, and then crossed back to the bed, and joined Sho-chan behind him. One of their hands traced his taut rim with awed wonder. “Perhaps I was wrong about the need for you to work up to two or more cocks, Tsu-kun. This toy is as wide as the plug you worked into Sho-chan’s rear, and you took it so easily; your rim isn’t even _pink_ from this, nor is it looking like it’s about to tear. Zakuro’s going to _adore_ you, and Kikyo and Kyoya are going to have so much fun testing your limits.” One of the fingers tried to work it’s way past the taut muscle and he whimpered but his body let it in. Not that ‘Kura left it for very long but it didn’t hurt.

“Now the interesting thing about the dildo I had Sho-chan use on you, Tsu-kun, is it’s a Flame construct. Which means it’s entirely transparent when I want it to be. And it’s an _excellent_ Flame transmitter.” One of the two of them applied pressure to the base of the dildo and it slipped half an inch deeper, until it was pressing against the sensitive spot and he could feel an orgasm creeping up on him _again_. “Oh. Is that what I _think_ it is, Sho-chan?” There’s a shift, and a hiss of disbelief from the redhead, and maybe he couldn’t ignore the crowing little voice and what it had been trying to tell him was going on.


	9. Chapter 9

The large dildo is withdrawn from his body, and he feels open, bereft, cold for a long moment, and then there's sunshine warm fingers pressing into him and his body allows them entry. The knuckles are harder to take, but it's just a momentary sharp stretch and then they're slipping in. He hisses in pleasure as the knuckles of Sho-chan’s hand rub over his prostate, and then is disconcerted as Sho-chan pushes them deeper, until there are finger tips probing at the same spot that the dildo had been pressing against. The Sun’s other hand pressed in from outside, and there was Sho-chan’s sunshine warmth. "It is. This is _new_ , Bya-kun. I -" He has a minor orgasm around Sho-chan's hand and forearm, which leaves him panting, and he misses the next part of Sho-chan’s statement to their shared Sky, but the gleeful little voice in the back of his head informs him of precisely what's going on and he's torn between confusion and delight, and body-horror, and amusement at 'Kura's blue-screen-of-death expression. Sho-chan just feels curious in a ooh Science! sort of way, but 'Kura's brain had quite obviously stalled entirely.

"'Kura?" His voice sounds half broken even to him, and he’s more than a little lost, seriously worried that his Sky doesn't want this, that he'll be thrown away, and Sho-chan's hand withdrawing from his body, leaving him empty and entirely alone in his skin doesn't help. He shivers, and he feels as cold as ice.

"Oh, sweetheart." 'Kura's moves so quickly that he doesn't register the movement, and is wrapped around him. "Shhh. I _told_ you I’m greedy. If it’s yours, I want _everything_ , Tsu-kun. _Everything_. No matter what form it takes." The other Sky nuzzles at his throat. "Even a baby if that's part of everything. Just, I reserve the right to find a good nursemaid for him - or her - so I can keep being greedy." He hiccups a giggle, and then squirms back against his Sky, so that he was pressed against 'Kura. He believes his Sky, but he was so cold and empty. 'Kura curls around him, and his cock slides into his ass and he whimpers - it's not enough, not after having had Sho-chan's hand and forearm stretching his passage. Nor after the thick crystalline dildo that had been used on him, and he reaches for their Sun too, and sighs in relief when Sho-chan accepts his unspoken demand, and he wriggles and clenches in pleasure at the second cock nudging at his opening. There's sunshine warmth, and then he's stretched wide around the two of them, and he’s entirely surrounded by them, and he almost sobs in relief at the pleasure.

"You feel really, really good Tsu-kun. Not going to throw you away because something unexpected happened. We're just going to have to do our research to make sure you stay _safe_." The little voice is pleased by their response, and murmurs a reminder about Reborn’s imminent invasion, and he makes a mental note to plan for that with ‘Kura. Then there's Sho-chan's lips against his, and the redhead concentrates on keeping him entirely impaled on his cock, kissing him, and radiating warmth at him, while 'Kura fucks him achingly slowly, using the _entire_ length of his cock.

Sunshine warmth gathers in his belly, and the ember feels _more_ , somehow, but he ignores it and the now crowing little voice in favour of the friction and the stretch and the need, and the almost painful _hope_ radiating from 'Kura. He almost wishes that he was facing the his Sky, but he's not, and 'Kura has his face buried in his hair and he would be willing to _swear_ that he can feel dampness against his scalp, but the cocks in his ass keep stealing his attention, dragging it inwards, until all he can think about is the growing knot of pleasure at his core. ‘Kura’s slow thrusts extend every fragment of sensation until he's sobbing with it, and with the need to cum - and for his Sky and their Sun to cum with him.

‘Kura’s murmured "Cum, Tsu-kun" sends him spiralling over the edge. The intensifying sunshine probably also has _something_ to do with it, but the presence of two large cocks holding him open stretches out his orgasm, lengthens it exponentially, his body trying to spasm around them, but failing and his cum coating Sho-chan's belly, much to the redhead's delight. He buries in his head in Sho-chan's neck when he feels the sunshine and hearthfire warmth coating his insides, and yawns a little bit; he’s exhausted. He's had an emotionally rough ride; as much as he feels better for having Takeshi safe and nearby, having to go back to Nami-chuu had put him on edge. And that was a far more immediate fear than any trepidation about being pregnant. He didn't really have any reference for it, other than the pleased babble of the quiet voice in the back of his head.

He's still impaled on his Sun and his Sky’s softening cocks, though they're beginning to slip out of his open body when there's a soft sound, a 'gao' from his kitten, who is still perched on Takeshi's chest. He tenses, and his 'Kura pets him gently, soothingly, murmurs a reminder in his ear that Takeshi is _theirs_. Had been theirs for a very, very long time. And that no-one who was _truly_ theirs would object to being in their bed, with them.

Natsu ‘gaos’ again, demandingly, and then there's a quiet "Tsuna?"The anxiety he can hear in that voice is heartbreaking. It’s like Takeshi expects what had happened on the roof to have just been a dream, and one that he wouldn’t even get to keep the _memory_ of.

"Here, 'Keshi." He wriggles out from between 'Kura and Sho-chan, his determination to keep his Rain - their Rain - safe and content the only thing that allows him to ignore the way his body aches from the way he’s been pushing it’s limits. Not that 'Kura is very far behind him; Takeshi's distress is obvious in the Flames rippling out from him, and it must be tugging at his senses too.

The box animals jump out of their way, and then the two of them are doing their best to surround the taller, lanky teen, but it’s not until the two of them curl their hearthfire around him again that he settles. "Tsuna, what's going on?"

"That's complicated, 'Keshi, but we'll _try_ and explain." They do - try to explain, that is - but it goes straight over 'Keshi's head, which thoroughly amuses 'Kura for some reason. What does get through to him, that makes him register their claim to him, their refusal to let him go, is 'Kura sighing, and holding the Rain's hips still long enough to force his cock back into the baseball player's still slick ass. He can feel the moment their Sky bottoms out; 'Keshi stops breathing for a long moment, and he looks up just in time to catch the expression of the taller boy's face. It's surprised, but not pained, and he makes an amused sound, and then presses a kiss to the Rain’s lips. Takeshi melts into it. Sho-chan curls up behind him, and he wriggles until the Sun gets the hint and impales him again. The redhead's sunshine warmth has his muscles tight around the cock in his own rear, and he nuzzles against Takeshi, searching for another kiss. He gets his desired kiss, ‘Keshi rapidly growing more bold as he realises that this is real, that he can kiss him like this.

Their Rain wraps a large, callused hand around both of their cocks, and tries to stroke both of them together. He has to bite his cheek not to laugh when ‘Keshi cums after only two or three strokes; the Rain goes bright pink at how quickly he'd gone off, and he’s amused by how far down ‘Keshi’s blush went a _long_ way down. Instead he licks at the Rain's nipple and then _nips_ it, wanting something to do with his mouth, and gets an interesting squeak. He does it again, and Takeshi's soft cock starts to harden again. He's rather enjoying the way Sho-chan's cock feels in his ass, and the way Takeshi's squirming by the time the Rain gets it together enough to pull him off the nipple he's toying with.

"Not that I'm - _oh_ \- objecting." Their Rain's voice is amusingly high pitched, and the cock rubbing against his is hard as a rock again. "But what did I do to deserve _this_?" It's almost a shame that he's so tight around Sho-chan again; his ass throbs at the thought Takeshi’s thick cock as well, and he wonders - for a very brief moment - if he could get three cocks in his passage, and how that would feel. He wriggles himself at the thought, earning him a nip from the redhead, and he takes it as the gentle rebuke it is.

He suspects the question is more aimed at him, than ‘Kura, but it’s his Sky that answers. "Been yourself, Takeshi Yamamoto. And when you grow into _yourself_ , you are _gorgeous_." 'Kura's voice is lascivious and he hides his own blush against 'Keshi's chest - that tone of voice _promises_ pleasure, but that there’ll be plenty of begging and squirming _first_ \- and then Sho-chan finally takes mercy on him, and starts actually bottoming out on each of his in-strokes. He makes a high pitched whine, begging for more, and then he and Takeshi are face down to next to each other, 'Kura and Sho-chan competing to see which of them could fuck them harder - or faster - and he bucks up into the thrusts, and reaches out for 'Keshi's callused hand.

The hand tightens around his, and the expression on the Rain's face is adorable when his second orgasm is torn from him by their Sky. He lets his own hearth fire spill out in response, wraps it around ‘Keshi, and then he's cumming again, and he drags an orgasm from Sho-chan with his own. The redhead collapses on his back, and he complains when Sho-chan withdraws and he's torn between snuggling back into the Sun, or forward into the side of the _very_ overwhelmed Takeshi. The decision is taken from him by Sho-chan rolling away from him briefly. The Sun makes a strangling squeak, and there’s the clink of something being placed on the floor, and then the redhead plasters himself to his back again. Moments later 'Kura hisses his own pleasure and ‘Keshi stiffens beneath him at the sensation. He wonders exactly how that pulse of warm, sweet Sky Flames feels to Takeshi; while it's the second time that his Sky has filled the taller teen, but this is probably the first time the sensation had registered properly.

He curls up with his head on the Rain's arm, once ‘Kura’s flopped on ‘Keshi’s other side and with Sho-chan plastered to his back as well, he’s finally _warm_. The bed dips, and there's a furry weight pinning down his feet, and his Sky laughs in delight. "Sho-chan, sweetheart, you're leaking Sun Flames." He lifts his own head up and is rewarded by the sight of a full sized lion sprawled across the feet of all four of them.

"Is that _Natsu_?!" His question comes out as more of a strangled squeak.

"Mhmm." The mattress dips again, and then their bed is full of box animals, and he buries his head back under Takeshi's chin. "It's the first time I've seem him do that, though. It's more Uri's trick."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [To Claim a Sky (HomeSky!Dino & WarSky!Tsuna)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692751) by [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare)
  * [To Claim a Sky (WarSky!Dino & HomeSky!Tsuna)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833076) by [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare)




End file.
